


My Conflict Kills

by Incubigirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/pseuds/Incubigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony have been friends since they were little.  Will a certain incident change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Conflict Kills

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a big thank you to my beta, [Alma](http://the-aggro-of-my-furied-heart.tumblr.com/). You are incredible. ♥♥♥

Loki couldn't wait until school was over. He was in his last period and the teacher let them relax and talk. He was soon lost in his thoughts, wishing if only his mom worked so he could have ditched today. Having a great attendance record meant missing one day wouldn't hurt. His mom would be upset but she would get over it pretty quick. Now as for his father, Loki would surely be punished for skipping a day. He remembered how angry his dad was with Thor when he came home past curfew once. He didn't want to get on his father's bad side. Honestly, he would never ditch and never understood those who did. If he did ditch, he wouldn't get to see his friends, Olivia and Tony.

His thoughts now moved to his costume and how he hoped that his cousin, Baldur, was going to be at the house like he said he would. He really needed him to be there today or his costume would be incomplete. Others wouldn't notice this one detail his cousin was going to add but Loki would. He called Baldur a week before today and pleaded for his help. Baldur only agreed if Loki in return would come in during a weekend to help around his workplace. Loki instantly accepted the deal and thanked his cousin.

Suddenly, a vibration in his pocket made him jump. He laughed silently as he pulled the phone out and saw that Tony texted him.

He said how he was glad that school was going to be over in five minutes. Loki looked up to the clock and couldn't believe it. His phone vibrated again with another message from Tony. He told him that he couldn't wait to get into his costume and get free candy. The free candy part was in all caps and had Loki laughing. Loki texted Tony back and told him to be at his house between four and five. Tony said okay.

Tony had been excited for Halloween since school started. One day after school, they were sitting on Loki's front porch and he asked Tony if he thought they were too old to go trick or treating. Tony looked at him with wide eyes and moved closer to him until their noses were almost touching. Then, in a very serious voice, he told Loki, “You are never too old to go trick or treating, never.” Loki laughed and pushed Tony out of his face. They talked about the houses they would go to and what candy they were going to swap at the end of the night.

Thor was accompanying them tonight and he was not happy about that. Actually, their mom told Thor he had to watch them, and Loki guessed he didn't have a problem because Sif was coming along too. Loki had no idea why Thor needed to tag along. Loki's birthday passed in the summer and he was thirteen now. He didn't need a chaperone.

The week before, Loki asked his mom if Tony could sleep over and she said it was fine as long as Tony's dad said it was alright. Tony called him and told him the good news and Loki shared with him that his mom was going to order pizza and get movies for them.

“Alright, class. The bell is going to ring in a minute. I just want to say be safe tonight and no homework.”

The class cheered and a few seconds later the bell rang. The other students filed out of the room and into the hallway to their lockers. Loki was putting a pumpkin that he had painted in his school bag. Earlier in the week their art teacher brought in mini pumpkins for them to paint and today they were finally able to take them home. Loki painted his as Frankenstein. A classmate asked why he chose Frankenstein and he replied that that was his favorite classic monster movie when he was little and it still was.

A few lockers down, Loki saw his friend, Olivia. She was also putting her pumpkin in her bag. She painted hers as a zombie. Loki smiled as he remembered when she told him that she was going to be a zombie for Halloween. Not just any ol' zombie but a zombie bride. Loki put his coat and school bag on and waited patiently, like always, for Olivia. Olivia walked towards him and smiled when she saw him.

“Hello, Loki.”

“Olivia,” Loki said as he bowed his head.

Olivia laughed. “I am so excited for tonight. We are going to get so much candy!”

“We? So, I'm guessing that means your parents said you can come with us tonight?”

“My mom called your mom after I went to sleep. She wanted to make sure that we weren't going to be on our own. I can't wait to see what you and Thor are going to dress up as. Tony's coming too, right?” Olivia asked.

“Yes, he is and no, I don't know what he is going to be. He didn't tell me. He said it was going to be a surprise and before you ask, so is mine,” Loki said smiling. “He's also sleeping over. His dad is working late and told him he doesn't want him at the house by himself.”

“Cool. I'm so glad Halloween is on a Friday this year.”

“No homework and no getting up early. It's perfect.”

“We are going to have so much fun tonight.”

Loki smiled and hugged Olivia. “There's Thor, see you later. Bye, Olivia.”

“Bye, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was going to be a certain way until I started listening to Siouxsie and the Banshees song, "Face to Face" on repeat and the story just took on a life of it's own.
> 
> Tags will be added as the story updates.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
